New Love and Dreams of the Past
by Grey Clouds That Thunder
Summary: Yuki discovers the heartbreaking secret of Kyo and Tohru...now he has to find a new love. And while we explore his love search...we will see sides of his past never before seen. KyoXTohru
1. Chapter 1

Yuki Sohma was wading his feet into cool river water. Nearby, a deer and her fawns were grazing and birds were singing. It was just a beautiful and misty Sunday morning. Yuki held a white ring on his hand. It was for a girl, and one girl specifically. Tohru Honda. Excitement bubbled inside him, he grinned cheerily. He couldn't take it anymore…he had to get there! He busted into a run through the forest. The birds fell silent and the deer fled. He was like a little hurricane flying barefoot through the forest. Dew dappled his light cheeks and his hair blew back. He knew she would be outside…she always came out at exactly 6 a.m. in the morning…when the sun has first appeared in the sky and lightly shining it's soon to be powerful rays.

Finally he reached the Sohma house…and he did see Tohru…she was sitting in a little silk salmon pink dress with white lace lining around it. Her hair was in a braid today…she looked more beautiful than ever. But he also saw a unwanted guest sitting next to her. It was Kyo Sohma, his annoying cousin. He hid behind a wide oak and watched them…waiting for Kyo to leave so he could ask her. The birds started singing yet again and this time, squirrels were barking. As he watched them silently…he wondered…why was Tohru so dressed up this morning?

Everything was so peaceful…quiet…still…until Kyo and Tohru suddenly leaned in and kissed a long deep kiss. Yuki's eyes widened…his hand clung to the ring tighter. The shiny white diamond's tip punctured his flesh…and blood was pouring on it and his hand. Soon his hand was just a red bloody mess. He still didn't move. He stood there…even after the now new couple left…staring at that spot…

Now Yuki was not going to cry, nor was he going to go into a fit of rage…he was a little more mature than that. But that didn't stop him from feeling empty inside. He opened his hand…and the six thousand dollar ring was now just bloody and split in half. He sighed and slowly went back to the house.

Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru were all in there eating breakfast. He couldn't help but feel hurt when he saw Tohru sitting there next to Kyo…but he forced himself into a bright smile, "Good morning guys."

"Morning…ACK! Sohma-kun! Why is your hand bleeding!" said Tohru standing up and staring at the filthy bloody hand. The sleeves of his sea green shirt were stained with blood also.

"Oh…I uh…cut myself in the woods…it's fine." said Yuki, trying to disguise the hurt in his voice with calm eyes and a calm smile.

"Oh…I uh made breakfast if you want too…" Tohru began softly.

"Um…that's okay. I'm not very hungry…sorry." mumbled Yuki. Then he silently and slowly walked up the stairs and went into his room.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" asked Shigure curiously after Yuki left, looking up from his newspaper.

"Ah who knows…he's probably crying about that little cut." said Kyo smirking.

*In Yuki's Room*

Yuki was staring at the ceiling without much particular interest. He had washed his cut which was a large gash that would probably scar. He really didn't care though. He was mixed in emotions. He was sad about Tohru…but he was also somehow happy…was it for Kyo? Or did he just want to explore other girls. Well, if he was going to get a girl…he was going to have to risk Akito…great.

He then rested his head on his white pillow and fell asleep for the whole rest of the day…his dreams were filled with haunting memories…of when he was little.

*Yuki's Dream, in young Yuki's P.O.V*

"Momma…where are we going? Momma…why are you crying?" I asked worriedly. I had my baseball hat on…and a little baseball outfit on….when I was little I was obsessed with baseball. She had hugged me for probably the fifth time in my life. I kept turning into a little white rat…and Momma cried whenever I did…and I did too. I cried because I kept remembering my friends. And I also hated to make Momma sad…I wanted to make her proud.

She had tears in her eyes and just simply replied, "We are going into the kitchen." I thought she was wanting me to help her cook one of her famous apple pies…or maybe we were going to have a snack like we did every day? Or maybe I was a bad boy and she wanted to scold me…

Suddenly she lifted and sat me onto the counter and grabbed something she said I shouldn't touch called a knife. The blade was silver, pointy, and shiny. I smiled a big toothy grin at my reflection, revealing a gapped tooth grin of growing adult teeth. My violet eyes followed the knife as she raised it high into the air…and then plunged right into my arm. I yelped in surprise and looked at my Momma.

"You monster!" she screeched accusingly, "You demon! You ugly piece of trash." And she kept striking me…she even slit my face. Then she fell on the ground…all crumpled up and sobbing. I started sobbing also…but not because I had gotten stabbed 10 times in different places, it was because I had upset Momma.

Suddenly the door had bust open and Hatori came in and grabbed me. I sobbed on his shoulder as he carried me out…my sticky hot blood running down his shirt. I looked up and saw the worst thing happen. Akito had tugged the knife out of Momma's hand…and in one fatal blow…Momma was gone.

"MOMMA!" I screeched. I kicked Hatori so hard that he coughed roughly and let me go. I went to scramble over when I felt myself get knocked over by a slap right in the face. And Akito hit right in he cut. I felt my head collide with the floor and Akito hissed, "Why did you cry for her?"

Anger collided with me and I screeched, "She was MY Momma! And you killed her! I don't care what people say! I'm a monster! A monster!" Then I got my baseball bat and flung it at Akito. She just neatly caught it in her hand…like I had thrown a rubber bouncy ball.

"I need to teach you some respect." Akito said. Then she grabbed my arm and sunk her razor sharp filed nails into my flesh…but I didn't protest. I just wanted someone to finish me off. Hatori watched me in sympathy as Akito loaded me.

The next thing I knew…I was being whipped in a dark room that sunshine had probably never met. There was not even a window. The whip stung…once it had actually hit me in the eye…and though I still haven't told anyone this…I'm half blind in one eye…just like Hatori…once it was over…and soon then I met Tohru…my life felt complete again…my heart filled with bliss…but now….it's time for me to go to another girl.

*End of Dream.*

Yuki had awoken suddenly and gazed around the room…then he looked at his daily to-do list. He got out a dark blue Sharpie and wrote, "Find a new girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki Sohma sat down at school the next day at the last period, staring at the seemingly thousands of girls in the classroom. All of them were pretty in their own way. But he wasn't going to judge innocent girls by their looks. No, he was judging them on personality. Looks didn't matter in a person, it was how you liked them and their personality.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him and he looked up. A girl he knew from the school newspaper named Sakana Uskunu was standing over him. Sakana had mud brown hair that was put up into a ponytail. She had long legs and wasn't the most sporty or popular student around. She had thick black rimmed glasses that showed through their glass heather blue eyes. Yuki, from what he knew from hanging around her, she was a very bright student who always wanted to cover the truth. She was a animal activist and tried to tell people what was happening to the animals, but all she got was people commenting how her face was breaking out…

"Yuki. Can you help me with the news? Your teacher said it was alright." said Sakana beamingly. Yuki knew Sakana, though a female, could cope better with boys than she would girls. Heck, she sat at tables with boys and was totally find with some of their gross lunchroom habits. She would even join them sometimes. Yuki grinned at her and her ability and then kindly said, "Yes."

Yuki and Sakana walked into the school newspaper room. Sound was everywhere as the copier was printing out testers to see how it was. People who were in there were chatting with each other about what topics they would be writing about. Yuki felt like he was in heaven. The school newspaper was one of Yuki's favorite extra curricular activity. He did the information column that talked about opinions of the students and himself.

When they reached the area, Sakana needed help with getting it set up. As Yuki was setting up the paper, which apparently was giving him trouble too, another shadow loomed over him and Sakana. Yuki yet again looked up and saw Nikita Gusnushi. She was a bad girl in the school. She caused trouble with boys and was always bad in school. She wore black and was athletic. She had long black hair and strange red eyes. Her fingernails were painted dark blood red and she made every girl scared.

"Hey Purple Eyes, what is up with you?" Nikita asked, chewing a green piece of mint gum loudly.

Yuki grinned and rolled his violet eyes. "Hey Danger. Just helping Sakana here." Sakana grinned at Nikita. Nikita was the one of the two females that was actually nice to her. Nikita grinned back with a vampire like grin.

Then Nikita said, "Purple Eyes, you are so clueless." She pushed him off the desk and then started tapping and clicking on the computer. In less than two minutes, Nikita got the little problem solved. Yuki grinned at her, "Man, you are good." Nikita just said playfully, "Of course Purple Eyes."

Suddenly, a scent of lavender filled Yuki's nose and then he saw her. The prettiest girl in the school except Tohru was walking down the school. Long silky flowing hair that reached down her halfway down her back. Her beautiful brown eyes flecked with black gazed at him questioningly. She wore a white dress with long white books and looked like she was ripped out of a magazine. She was the other girl who was nice to Sakana. Her name was Jasmine Snow. Yuki sighed in content just looking at her.

"Yuki, I have a new story." said Jasmine, handing him a notepad.

Suddenly, the final bell rang and Jasmine seemed disappointed. Without knowing it, Yuki said, "Hey, do you guys want to come over?"

**((A/N: Please review. In your review tell me, which do you think right now. I know it's early but; SakanaXYuki, NikitaXYuki, or JasmineXYuki? Also, who do you think should find out about the secret first? Jasmine, Nikita, or Sakana.))**


End file.
